rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Taijitu
A player character in Cape Opera. Secret Origin of Taijitu In the realm that these beings come from they live in harmony. A celestial event that is extremely rare has the ability for the beings to split into light and dark forms (Think Dark Crystal I guess?). When this happens the beings are rejoined once they recover, destroyed, or imprisoned forever. Avekail and Hookus were split and Hookus was imprisoned to await the recovery of Akekail and decided that he wanted his individuality. He was able to escape using his gravity manipulation and left his planet of birth. Avekail was granted leave to bring him back knowing that his failure would seal his fate. Travis had been in trouble with Mr. Hero after embellishing one of his adventures in comic format and has gone a few rounds with his publicist. The Conquerer (He gets around) learns of this and hires Travis to draw for him in a completely un-related form, unknown to Travis, Captain Amazing is actually tied up and Conquerer is going to have Travis draw the final battle between the two. Unknown to all the being Hookus has been lying dormant in Travis for quite some time and during this final battle, the Conquerer admits to having drugged Captain Amazing to make the battle more fair to the good doctor. This pushes Travis over with guilt and Hookus manifests to help intercede in this battle royal, for a price… Permanent bonding. After Mr Hero is saved and returned to Hero Watchtower he offers no thanks and is very leery of the being that came to his rescue. Travis, on the other hand, is completely overwhelmed with geekness and swoons in the presence of the heroes that are collected to welcome Amazing's return. Travis’ life goes back to normal for a very short period of time… Avekail is currently trying to apprehend the character, when and if he discovers that the Hookus has bonded he will bond for balance completing this character. (Hookus is his alter ego after all) Once that is done however he will have to prove that the two beings inhabiting another is in fact a balance or restoration to his species. If they are allowed to return to Travis’ reality they will become the hero Taijitu!! (Ti Chi Tu, also known as the yin yang symbol) This is the dark form and normal form only. They are still pursued by Akevail and elude him pretty well. Travis has teamed up with the Yeti. Complications Travis: * Hero Worship (aka Fanboy Factor) * Secret Identity Hookus: * A race divided! * Stranger to the world * Seeks Unity & Balance * Pessimist Travis ATTRIBUTES: (38 points) Str 10 Dex 10 Con 14 Int 16 Wis 14 Cha 14 Tough +2, Fort +2, Reflex +0, Will +2 Attack +5 Defense +5 SKILLS: (30 points) Current Events 10, Pop Culture 10, Craft 10 (Comic Art), Gather Information 15, Notice 10, Search 10, Diplomacy 10, Investigate 10, Computers 10, Sense Motive 10, Acrobatics 15 FEATS: (13 points) Jack of all trades, Connected (Heroes and Villains), Contacts (Heroes and Villains), Well-Informed, Eidetic Memory, Attack Focus: Melee 5, Elusive Target, Improved Initiative 2 POWERS: (69 points) Telepathy 10 ranks (20 points) 2 alternate powers * Mental Blast 9 (-2 Weapon:Sword) Split Attack, sedation * Mind Shield (+1 Other) Telekinesis 10 ranks (30 points +1 Damaging) Precise, Alternate Power 1 * Forcefield 10, +1 Impervious, +1 Other Communication 3 (understand, speak, and read languages) Immunity 1 (Sleep) Morph 1; Metamorph 1 (1 other single appearance form; Hookus) Flight 3 (6 points) Hookus Attributes: (44 points) Str 10 Dex 14 Con 20 Int 16 Wis 14 Cha 10 Tough +5, Fort +5, Reflex +2, Will +2 Attack +5 Defense +5 SKILLS: (10 points) Acrobatics 5, Knowledge Arcane 5, Notice 5, Search 5, Knowledge Alien Tech 5, Stealth 15 FEATS: (15 points) Acrobatic Bluff, Attack Focus 5, Elusive Target, Fearless, Move-By Action, Stunning Attack, Improved Initiative 2, Improved Critical 3 (17-20) POWERS: (81 points) Gravity Control 10 ranks (+1 Selective 30 points) Alternate Power 2, Precise, Accurate * Density 10 ranks * Telekinesis 10 ranks (+1 Damage) Darkness Control 15 (30 points) Alternate Power 6, Affect Corporeal * Alternate Form: Shadow 6 (Immunity 10 (Life Supp, Sleep); Insubstantial 4) * Summon Minion 8 "Shards of Aretalen" +1 Horde; Mental Link, Progression 5 * Emotion Control 9, +1 Aura; Mind Blank, Selective * ESP 10 (all senses) -1 Medium: Shadow * Teleport 10, +2 Portal, -1 Medium: Shadow * Strike 9, +1 Penetrating, +1 Vampiric; Split attack 3 Super Senses 6 (6 points) (Shadow Awareness 1, Blind Sight 4, Ultra Hearing 1) Morph 1; Metamorph 1 One other form: Travis MINIONS: Shards of Aretalen Diamond shaped floating darkness, 120 points Attributes: (18 points) Str 10 Dex 16 Con 16 Int 10 Wis 10 Cha 10 Tough +3 (+9), Fort +3, Reflex +3, Will +0 (+10) Attack +0 Defense +0 Skills: (15 points) Acrobatics 15, Disable Device 15, Stealth 15, Computers 15 Feats: (15 points) Attack Focus: melee 5, Power Attack, Fearless, Improved Initiative 2, Improved Sunder, Improved Block 3, Weapon Break POWERS: (72 points) Shrinking 4, (small) +1 duration, -1 permanent Gravity Control 10 (+1 Selective 30 points) Alternate Power 1, Subtle * Density 10 (x10 mass) Morph 2 (all shapes) Flight 5 (+1 Other) Mind Shield 10 (+1 Other) Category:Cape Opera